The purpose of this project is to establish a prototype unit that can be used by care providers to install and maintain their Wireless Telemetry systems. With the recent allocation of the Wireless Medical Telemetry Service (WMTS) frequency band, the problem of selecting and maintaining telemetry systems has become more complicated and requires a higher burden on support resources. The Federal Communication Commission (FCC) rules for the WMTS bands also require those with wireless systems to be self policing with respect to database registry and frequency conflicts where the old systems were more of a trial and error implementation. This unit will provide the user with all the tools to meet the WMTS compliance requirements as well as continued functionality with the other wireless telemetry frequencies. This tool will also allow for safe and reliable operation of the wireless telemetry systems, at a far lower price than is presently available to health care providers.